


【尚你】偿还

by yitiaoduiyanyu



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitiaoduiyanyu/pseuds/yitiaoduiyanyu





	【尚你】偿还

你和李垠尚是多年的老对手了。

黑道上真刀真枪的你来我往也有，虚情假意的觥筹交错也不少。你受邀赴宴时明明交代好了手下准备暗杀李垠尚，却不想被他反将一军，直接在满是鲜花的华美大厅里被围剿。

靠着忠心耿耿的属下用性命交换来的掩护，你总算是逃了出来。时下正值深秋，室内暖气充盈，你还尚未觉察，一到了室外，铺面而来的寒风吹得你起了阵阵鸡皮疙瘩。为了礼节，你穿的是大红的抹胸鱼尾裙，双肩和后背大片大片裸露的肌肤和寒风亲密接触，把更多的寒意直接送到你身体里。

宴会的地点在海边，你走投无路，只能往码头的方向跑。鱼尾裙虽然好看，但在逃亡时却异常的碍事。你之所以挑这条裙子，是因为你自认为万无一失，大厅里外都是你布下的棋子，你只消轻轻勾勾指头，就能拿下李垠尚，在万众瞩目中用一发子弹取他的性命。

只可惜你最后还是败在他手上。随你前往赴宴的一批精锐被尽数消灭不说，你的老巢也被李垠尚给一窝端，无线电波那头的下属只说出了几个字，就在枪声里永远的沉寂下去。

你站在码头，前走是在黑暗中无边无际的大海，后退是李垠尚派来的追兵。海面上泛起的阵阵海风把你本就凌乱的发丝吹得更加杂乱无章，糊在脸上，把你的视线削去一半。

“易燃小姐，还请你不要再挣扎了。”

为首的黑衣人你是认识的，那是李垠尚的大管家韩胜宇，他左眼上蜿蜒而下的痕迹，正是你当年的杰作。

“不要挣扎？”

你看着虽然面带微笑，但鬓角却青筋泛起，明显是在咬牙的韩胜宇，心里暗暗冷笑。要不是李垠尚下了死命令要活捉你，韩胜宇可能早就开枪杀了你吧。

枪里头早就没有子弹了，你摸了摸这把跟随了你多年的小巧手枪，将它朝地上一丢，慢慢地将双手举过头顶。

“投降？

你也不想想，对易燃易爆炸的易燃我来说，

怎么可能呢？”

你话音刚落，就纵身跃进了海里。

咸湿的海水入肺，艳红的鱼尾入水，倔强的你沉入了大海。

但是事情哪里有那么简单呢？

正是因为打了太多年的交道，李垠尚对你的了解一如你对他的了解。仿佛猜到你要跳海似的，他竟然早早地在码头附近的海域里布下了天罗地网，只等你跳下去，就收网，将你这只小鱼从水中拉出来。

你本以为自己应该死了。

毕竟双手沾满鲜血，其中不少还来自李垠尚的下属。手下败将的你哪里能有存活的机会呢？

慢慢转醒时，你发现自己正躺在算不上特别柔软地毯上。你浑身上下都湿哒哒的，艳红的鱼尾裙被海水浸湿，化作深沉的暗红，让本就修身的款式更加紧密地贴合着你的身体曲线，甚至能够清晰地勾勒出胸衣的轮廓。

你以双臂为支撑，有些艰难的从地上坐起来。海水入肺的感觉着实不好受，你到目前为止还觉得肺部像有一把火一样在灼烧，烧得你忍不住咳嗽了几声。

“易小姐，你醒了？”

咳嗽溢出的生理性泪水模糊了你的视线，透过泪水，你隐隐约约看到离你不远的位置坐了一个人，那人穿着一身红黑相间的制服，正端着瓷杯慢条斯理地饮着茶。

这熟悉的声音，除了李垠尚，还能有谁呢？

你下意识就想去摸平日里藏在腰间的枪，却摸了一个空，你这才后知后觉的想起，你的枪早就在跳海之前，因为你所谓的怜惜，舍不得让它同你一起沉入大海，而丢了出去。

“你是在找这个吗？”

李垠尚放下瓷杯，动作优雅，只有杯底和盘子相互亲吻时发出的一点点声响。他从怀中取出一把精致小巧的手枪，枪柄上的玫瑰花纹顺着藤蔓盘旋而上，直至枪口，没入黑洞里。

你心里一沉。这枪之所以被你丢下，一来是因为可有可无的怜悯，二来是因为枪里暗藏了信号发射器，你心存一点点侥幸，你的老搭档能在遥远的欧洲接收到这一点微弱的信号，回来救你。

结果他李垠尚倒好，连你丢下的枪都没有拉下，细细收拾好，连你这个人，一并打包，大摇大摆地带回了自己老巢。

成王败寇，就是这种滋味吗？

你气得银牙紧咬，但也只能选择忍气吞声，敲敲握紧了身侧的拳头。

既然没有葬身于茫茫大海，那么你就要选择活下去。

你输给谁都可以，就是不能输在李垠尚手上。

“你怎么不说话呢？易小姐。”

李垠尚朝你走过来，慢条斯理地在你身前蹲下，指尖勾起你的下巴，戴了联盟标志性纯黑指环的大拇指轻轻摩挲着你的嘴唇，将饱满的唇形蹂躏成奇形怪状的一片。

“抢我的地盘，夺我的军火，占我的码头时，这张小嘴不是特别能说会道吗？”

李垠尚轻笑着松开手，无视了你眼里滔天的恨意。

他解开胸前的搭扣，露出一大片肌肤，顺着敞开的领口往下，隐隐约约能看到线条干净分明的肌肉。

“易小姐啊。

你欠我李垠尚的，还有很多很多。

今天，就先用你自己来还吧。”

和他温柔的外表不一样，李垠尚的吻是很凶狠的。

你被他压在地上不得动弹，被动地接受着他的吻，只觉得唇瓣都快被咬破，下一秒就会渗出鲜血来做颜色正好的唇脂，把你们两人的嘴唇都染红。

既然要染红，那还不如让李垠尚来吧。

你心里一横，趁着李垠尚换气的空档，恶狠狠地咬上了他的嘴唇，像野兽撕咬一般，牙尖抵着他的，试图撕开那层皮肉。

“嘶......”

李垠尚一个反手就掐住了你的脖子，瞬间被挤压的气管无法让空气正常通过，窒息感涌了上来，让你晕头转向。你不甘示弱地瞪着眼前的人，咿咿呀呀的说不出话，就从喉咙里发出低吼来表达你的不满。

“易小姐，别惹我。”

李垠尚突然笑了起来，他唇瓣上还挂着一滴渗出的血珠，端的叫一个魅惑。他抬手慢条斯理地抹去血珠，眼角周围的肌肉开始紧绷，勾勒出凶狠的轮廓。

这才是你认识的，和你交锋的联盟王牌李垠尚。

他慢慢松开手，带了点欣赏意味地摩挲着你脖子上被掐出的红痕，伸手毫不留情的撕开了你的衣服。

先是鱼尾，露出修长白皙的大腿。

“成王败寇，易小姐不知道吗？”

其次抹胸，两团白兔从紧缚的胸衣中跳出，红色的眼睛分外惹人关注。

“既然败了，那么从败了的那刻起，你就是我的所有物。”

最后腰身，已经残破不惨的布料被彻底撕碎，你也失去了最后一点遮羞布，浑身赤裸地被李垠尚压在身下。

“乖乖服从我，易小姐。”

李垠尚用单侧的膝盖轻巧的控制住你试图踹他的不安分的脚，俯身叼住你的耳垂，不轻不重地磨着。

“不然你会很难过。”

鱼儿被剥干净了鳞片，猎者要开始享用他的美餐了。

你其实已经被他弄得开始起了些反应，李垠尚的另一只膝盖正坏心眼地抵着你的私处，粗糙的布料摩擦着娇嫩的花朵，裤子上垂下来的金属装饰环覆盖着你大腿根部的嫩肉，大手也在双乳上来回揉捏把玩，顺带拿捏一下那两颗摇摇欲坠的红樱。

他的一切举动都在唤醒你的性意识，让你服从于身体最原始的欲望，服从于他。

李垠尚没有那么多的好耐心，在感受到你的乳尖已经开始发硬时，他就开始给你做扩张了。他甚至连指环都没脱，就沾了润滑剂摸了进去。

甬道里柔软又富有弹性，李垠尚的指尖修长，拂过那些褶皱，轻而易举地就探进了那处。

“易小姐，是这里吗？”

他突然停下动作看着你玩味一笑，你被他突如其来的停顿折磨的一阵不适，下意识地就扭了扭腰身。

水蛇舞动腰肢，是对吹笛者最好的邀请。

李垠尚轻笑一声，力道恰到好处地按了下去。身体接受到的刺激被迅速传达至大脑，又再次由大脑反馈回来。喷洒而出的花液浸湿了李垠尚的手指，连带着那枚象征无上荣耀的指环，都被染了你的液体。

你觉得自己快要死在李垠尚手上了，他仿佛经历过很多次情事一般，手法利落又经验十足，一举一动都让你的欲火燃烧得更加旺盛。

“呵，李......垠尚。”

你喘着气，死死咬住唇瓣不让自己发出呻吟。

“经验这么丰富？怕是万花丛中过吧。”

意外的，李垠尚没有恼怒，他有些怜惜地抚摸着你的脸颊。

“没有呢，易小姐的话，倒还是第一次。

但是对我们这种人来说，易小姐的话，怕是一种夸奖呢。”

李垠尚笑着无视了你脸上试图将他一军却不成的尴尬和愤怒，低下头来品尝你的红樱，舌尖将红樱挑起再放下，将快感从乳房送到你的身体深处。

“呜......”

你已经快要忍不住呻吟了，再强大的人面对大自然的生理构造，都必须选择臣服。

但你不想。

李垠尚是你多年来试图解决却一直无法撼动的一座大山，他所在的联盟是你前进路上最大的绊脚石。这么多年来你用过各种手段暗杀他算计他，和他争过利益抢过地盘，早就是水火不容的关系。

他是压在你心上的大石，是你恨了那么多年的存在。

你又怎么可能，以最原始的方式，臣服在他身下。

你用指甲掐着掌心，试图通过疼痛来让自己保持最后一点清醒，等着李垠尚准备解开皮带进入你时，就伺机而动。

如果不能干掉李垠尚让组织壮大，那就和李垠尚一起同归于尽吧。

算起来话，倒也不亏。

李垠尚解开了皮带，释放出的巨龙尺寸着实可观，直挺挺的立着，就等着在你身体里肆虐。

你悄悄抠出藏在指甲中的短针，针尖锋利，淬了一针致命的毒。这是你藏在身上的最后一点武器，只要你运用的好，就能在浑身赤裸的情况下杀死李垠尚。

李垠尚再次覆上了你，巨龙抵着巢穴蓄势待发。你深吸了一口气，挥手就朝他颈间挥去，用尽全身的力气，向动脉刺去。

然而你忘了，从赴宴的一开始，你就已经中了李垠尚精心准备的陷阱。

“易小姐？”

李垠尚掐住了你的手，手臂间爆发的肌肉带来的力量让你无法再往下挥动分毫。成败在此一举，你急得红了眼，双腿一蹬，竟然跨坐在他身上，试图继续将针刺入他的脖颈。

散乱的发丝垂落在李垠尚的面颊，他尚有余力地圈起你的青丝，轻轻叹了口气。

“易小姐，你不听话。”

下一秒，你感到脖颈间传来一阵钝痛。你有些僵硬的扭头，视线的余光瞥见李垠尚手中拿持的针管。

针管里应该是麻药，你感到头晕目眩，下一秒就要倒下去。昏倒前，你看见李垠尚那张似笑非笑的脸上，好像是带上了一点忧伤的意味。

浑身赤裸的女人倒在了同样不着寸缕的男人身上，女人的姿势甚至还是跨坐的，已经被花液打湿的私处正紧紧贴和着男人的腰腹，腰腹下的巨龙正昂首挺立，等着释放。

然而良久，男人都没有动作。

他轻轻拂开女人脸上的发丝，不带任何力道，甚至是温柔地，在女人的眉心落下一吻。

“没关系，易小姐。

我们，来日方长。”

《偿还》END.


End file.
